Emptiness
by deadcanttestify
Summary: AU. Kid just wanted to get some rest in some abandoned storage room when he was woken by Trafalgar Law, having violent sex in said room. Kid found himself unable to avert his gaze from Law, who was clearly in pain. But why didn't he resist?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm terribly sorry for all spelling mistakes and my bad grammar. English is not my native language.  
**

* * *

It were still five hours till school ended. Kid was bored and somebody would have to suffer because of it. He was strolling along the hallways when he bumped into someone. The guy stumbled backwards and glared up at Kid. Like most people he was smaller than the read-head. He had blond hair, a silver shining lip piercing and his left ear was so often pierced with rings that Kid would have needed definitely more time to count them all. The blond who previously just glared at him opened his mouth and screamed at Kid. 'Watch where you're going, dumbass. Get outta my way you asshole!'. '_That guy is perfect' _the red-head thought '_Such an insolent bastard is just right to entertain me a little.' _'You're the one who bumped into me, wimp. By the way, your piercings are on the wrong ear. If you want to show you're gay you have to pierce the right ear, fag' Kid snarled with an evil grin spread on his face. Not that Kid had anything against gays, but he simply knew that the comment would piss off the pierced boy and that was what Kid intended. Just like he guessed the blond got furious. He lunged out and aimed for Kids unprotected face. The expression of the smaller suddenly changed from angry to shocked when his fist didn't hit the taller mans face but was clutched by the others hand. He tried to withdraw his hand but Kids grip was just to tight. As Kid saw how the smaller one started to struggle to free his hand, his grin grew wider. The blonds face got paler and his expression changed yet again, but this time from shock to utter panic when he saw Kids sadistic grin. The ginger loved it when they slowly realized how big their difference in strength was and they started to regret acting up against him. 'Let go of me!' the smaller nearly shrieked. But Kid would have none of that. He had the other one just where he wanted him. 'You started this, so don't blame me for what is going to happen to you' Kid said with a threatening low voice and then burst out laughing when he hit the face of his opponent with full force. The dull sound of the punch could be heard in the whole corridor. Blood started running down the blonds temple and tears collected at the corner of his eyes. He staggered from the impact and from the dizziness the strike certainly caused. 'Please, let go of me' he managed to whimper. Kid immediately stopped his laughter and his grin dropped. 'Thank y-' the blond started to say but got interrupted by Kid 'Oh we're just getting started so save your begging for later'. The grin that had just vanished from his face came back as suddenly as it disappeared.

* * *

Kid left the hallway with an content smile. He felt relaxed when he left the bloody heap behind him. He stretched thoroughly and yawned. It was time for a nap. As he was searching for a save place to rest his slightly strained muscles, without getting discovered and scolded by a teacher, he came across a door to one of the storage rooms. But unlike its usual locked state, the door was open. The lock seemed to be broken. Kid pushed the door open and was greeted by dusty, stale air. At first it was uncomfortable but when Kid stepped into the windowless room and adjusted to the air it was rather pleasant in the unusual warm room. The tall read-head let his eyes wander around the room. There were a lot of boxes with all kind of things. Old costumes from the school theater, medical supplies for the infirmary, pencils, notebooks and in one box was glass equipment like the once the science nerds were using. There were a few shelves with old schoolbooks along the left wall and on the adjoining wall, the wall opposite to the entry, were stacks of chairs and a few tables stood next to them. Kid took some more steps into the room and just when he wondered why the tables weren't completely shoved into the corner he notices there was a small couch standing there. Its backrest facing towards the room and the seat facing the wall. That was just perfect. Kid shoved the door close with his foot, which caused the room to darken, as he headed towards the couch, which he would claim as his from now on. Kid stretched out on the welcoming surface, his legs hanging over the edge. The cushions were harder than they looked but were not uncomfortable. Just before he closed his eyes he let out an approving snort. He had found the perfect hiding and sleeping place as you couldn't see the couch directly after entering. With pleasant thoughts, about future visits in this room while ditching class, going through his mind he fell asleep.

* * *

Kid opened his eyes. At first he was disorientated but then he remembered he was taking a nap in a storage room. Now he just had to solve the mystery what had woken him. The light was on but gave not much light and there were noises coming from the other side of the room. Kid raised his upper body, supporting it with his elbows, and looked over the backrest of the couch. He saw two guys, both their backs were facing Kid. One of them was pretty tall, although not as tall as Kid, and had raven hair. The other had a forceful grip around the ravens upper arm. He was smaller than the raven haired male and had short brown hair. He shoved the taller against the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. It gave a loud thud when he crashed into the shelf. Kid smirked at the sight in front of him_ 'That sounded painful' ._ The brunet made a quick step forward to grab the ravens hair before he could recover from the impact. Kids smirk got wider in anticipation of the smaller beating up the taller one. The brunet pulled on the hair in his hand and the head of the raven snapped back. He was moaning with pain when the smaller pressed his lips on his in a forceful kiss. But instead of pulling back the raven leaned into the kiss opening his mouth and allowing the other to explore his cavern while low moans escaped him. '_Wait... What?!' _Kid was stunned. He was awaiting a fight and not... well what was it? How the brunet had shoved the other into the shelf and forced the kiss on him, it didn't look like they both wanted it. But know the raven was leaning into the kiss like his life depended on it. Kid was confused. With the constant moaning shivers ran down his spine. Unable to avert his eyes he kept staring at the two men immersed in their kiss.

The brunet broke their kiss which left the raven panting heavily. An evil grin grew on the smallers face as he looked at the raven. His lips were parted and his half-closed eyes were directed at the brunet. His hands were pressed against the shelf and he pushed his ass against the others groin generating satisfying friction for the brunet. Said mans hand was wandering to the front of the ravens jeans undoing the belt. The other hand pulled on his hair again forcing their lips together once again. The raven started to move his hips invitingly causing more friction which earned a hiss from the other. The taller moaned in the forceful kiss and the other slipped his tongue back into his mouth. He explored the others muscle with his own and pulled the ravens tongue in his mouth, biting down, even drawing blood. The raven let out a surprised scream and tried to pull his tongue back but the other just grinned and bit down stronger. The taller whined a little but gave up his struggle, which animated the other to let go of his tongue. Meanwhile the brunet had pulled down the trousers that separated him from this hot ass. He started to undo his zipper and the raven reached back to free the hard arousal from his restriction. The raven panted softly while he started to rub his thumb over the head of the cock, spreading the precum that had collected at the tip. He closed his hand around it and slowly started to move up and down. The brunet placed a finger at the entrance of the taller man and wanted to push in. 'What do you think your doing?' The raven asked angrily. 'Well, I try to prepare you for what is going to come' the other stated a little confused. 'I don't need that. Just fuck me. That's what we agreed on.' A grin spread across the brunets face 'You're one sick bastard, Law' the other responded. '_Law? ….That can't be...Trafalgar Law?!' _Kid sat there in disbelief. That couldn't be Trafalgar Law. Honor student, always calm and an aloof aura around him, but now that he looked closer he could recognize the goatee and the tattoos on his long and slender fingers. Kid sat there in utter shock. While Kid tried to process what he just heard, the brunet turned Law around and pressed him against the shelf. Law wrapped his legs around the others waist and connected his hands behind his neck. 'You wanted it that way' the smaller proclaimed and thrust all the way into Law. Upon this harsh and dry penetration Law screamed. The brunet looked at Law, unsure if he should continue. Law sensed his insecurity. 'Go on' was the only thing he could bring himself to say to encourage the other. He showed his usual disdainful smirk. 'You're really some sick and twisted bastard' the brunet muttered. He pulled nearly all the way out, leaving just the tip of his arousal inside and smashed back in, burying himself completely inside Laws tight ass. He thrusted in and out of Law merciless, again and again, each thrust harsh and forceful. Law screamed and moaned in pain. He pressed his forehead on the shoulder before him. He clenched his teeth, trying not to scream. Suddenly an odd feeling befell him and he raised his head a little. Just enough that he could look around and what he saw made his mind go blank for a couple of seconds. He even forgot to scream what animated the brunet to bite down harsh on his neck. An angry hiss escaped Law as the pain brought him back to reality. The pain was back and with each thrust it felt like his insides were going to be ripped apart. He screamed and moaned in pain like he always did, he was disgusted by the grunting man thrusting into him like he always was, he enjoyed the pain and let it flow through his whole body like he always did, but there was one thing that wasn't like always. There, on the other side of the room, behind the backrest of a rather hidden couch, peeked out a head. He stared at the other male, slowly realizing it was Eustass Kid, a violent rowdy who terrorizes others out of fun, feared by an awful lot of people. Law couldn't be sure in the dim lit room, but the face of the read-head looked paler than usual, causing his dark purple lipstick and his eyeliner to stand out even more. The man with the flaming red hair looked Law dead in the eye. Kids features were distorted, out of disgust or confusion he didn't know. '_This is certainly interesting' _Law thought and managed to snicker between the screams as he observed Kid, who wouldn't look away. His gaze was fixed on Laws eyes as he proceeded to scream. Law raised his head a little more and Kid could see that he was smiling. A twisted grin, but still. '_This is fucked up. Law is fucked up. What the hell is going on' _Kid thought confused. Law was clearly in pain as he was screaming his lungs out, but he was smiling? At him. Why the hell did Law smile at him? If somebody would have found Kid in a similar situation he would have died out of shame but Law was smiling and staring at him. Shivers ran down his spine and his hair stood on end, yet he was unable to avert his gaze. He was mesmerized by Laws gray eyes. The feeling of drowning in them grew with every moment he continued to stare. A low grunt from the brunet brought him back to reality. He had thrust into Law one last time and released his hot cum inside him. He waited till his cock was completely limp before pulling out of Law. As he did he stepped back and removed Laws legs from his waist and his arms around his neck. As the raven lost all support that had held him up, he landed harshly on his buttocks. Law just kept laying there, legs spread his arms splayed beside him and the sperm, tainted red from blood, slowly flowing out of him. The smaller guy fastened up his trousers, got something from his pockets and threw it at Law. 'That was not bad. Maybe I'll try you again'. Law looked up at the brunet who just spoke, a huge grin spreading on his face and replied with a suggestive voice 'At your service.'

The brunet left and let the two men alone in the room. As the door closed Laws eyes wandered towards Kid, his grin never leaving his face. 'I should charge you too, for watching' Law declared. Kid was puzzled _'Charge me too?'_ just then did he see what the brunet had tossed onto Laws stomach. It was money. 'You're a cheap whore' Kid said regarding the 15 bugs laying on the raven. 'I was enjoying myself a lot. The money is just a bonus' Law stated, his smirk still in place. 'Didn't look like it' Kid countered. The corner of Laws mouth seemed to twitch slightly down but Kid wasn't to sure because of the little light and the distance between them. As they stared at each other silently for at least another minute Law decided it was time to get up. He found it truly interesting to see how the red-head tried to process what he had just seen. It was written all over his face. But unfortunately Laws position slowly started to become uncomfortable.

Kid watched as the raven stood up in one swift movement, which was amazing considering that his trousers were tangled around his ankles and he must have been in a lot of pain after this rather harsh and especially dry pounding. Law pulled up his trousers, picked up the money, which had fallen from his belly, turned back at Kid and said with a playful voice 'This time is for free, but next time I'll charge you for it' with a wink and a suggestive smirk he left.

* * *

Like a spell was lifted Kid was finally able to lay back at the couch. He released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and just then did he notice his throbbing cock in his trousers. _'You're shitting me' _Kid thought as he regarded the bump his rock hard member left in his pants. _'Why the fuck am I hard after such a disgusting scene?' _Kid refused to accept that Laws deep moans were highly arousing to him. First Kid tried to deny his hard-on but finally the urge to release himself won the upper hand and Kid freed his quite big cock from his restriction. His tip was already leaking with precum when he started to fist his shaft. He slowly moved his hand up and down but was steadily increasing his speed. A soft pant escaped from his lips as he applied more pressure. When his hand reached the tip he caressed it with his thump. As he continued with his fast pace his soft panting turned into heavy breathing and moans. Pictures of a moaning Law went through the red-heads mind as he neared his climax. A smirking Law with a lustful gaze crossed his mind and he released his hot sperm into his hand with a loud groan. Kid lay back, catching his breath, sweat running down his temple and neck. _'Fuck...I... I didn't just masturbate while thinking of a guy, did I?' _He zipped up his pants and waited for another few minutes to calm down. Well, neither could he deny that the sight of Law getting fucked got him hard, nor that he jerked off to the thought of the very man which got him hard in the first place. This day had started so good but now a grumpy Kid was leaving the storage room. May god have mercy on whoever manages to drive the bad-tempered teens attention towards himself.

* * *

The next day Kid sat in class without hearing what the teacher told them. His mind was already occupied with a certain tattooed honor student. Kid had a foul mood. Not only did he get aroused from him, no, he also dreamed about him. Like some fucking stupid teeny girl with a crush. In his dream he recalled the scene from the previous day, only with a few changes. He wasn't in his hiding place but was the one fucking Law and the screams and moans escaping Law were not out of pain but pleasure. To make matters worse, he had to change the sheets after he woke up. _'That's great. Just great. When I see that fucker the next time I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. When I dream of that it will be at least a good dream'. _The bell rang and pulled Kid back to reality. He got up and headed towards the chemistry lab when his thoughts trailed off again. Suddenly he found himself close to the storage room he had rested yesterday. For a brief moment Kid thought about turning around and getting towards the chemistry lab but he was already to late so he could just ditch class and take a nap. He walked the rest of the distance to the storage room in a much faster pace than before, though he didn't notice it himself. He pushed the door open and slammed it shut again. With a few long steps he reached his newly found resting place and lay down. He closed his eyes but was far from falling asleep. His nerves were on edge. He listened intensively on every sound in front of the door, although he was not even aware he was doing this. Finally he heard approaching footsteps just outside the door. He couldn't stop himself from getting excited from anticipation. But what was he anticipating? Law coming again to have sex with some nameless fucker? Or even coming for him? Hell no, as if Kid would hope for something like that to happen. Kid aimed his focus back to his surroundings when the footsteps stopped right in front of the door and the handle was pressed down.

* * *

Law pressed down on the door handle and smirked at the guy behind him. He was not as good looking as the guy from yesterday but he will do. He stepped inside and glanced at the hidden couch, though he couldn't see anything from where he was standing. Again he focused on the man behind him with the blond and spiky hair. He looked small compared to Law but had a broad chest and well built muscles. He led the man inside and closed the door. The blond hesitated unsure of what to do. Law rolled his eyes annoyed at the caution of the man before him. He looped his arms around the others neck and pressed their lips together. He licked at the bottom lip of the smaller, who parted his lips to grant the raven entry in his hot cavern. Law slipped his tongue inside and started to explore the others mouth, which earned him a groan from the blond. Law broke their kiss so that they could catch their breath. 'You can do as you please but I don't like unnecessary gentleness' Law stressed as he put his arms back to his sides. That was all the encouragement the smaller needed. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers and freed his already leaking member. _'There is somebody really needy' _the raven chuckled at the sight before him. He immediately stopped when the blond grabbed his hair and pulled him down on his knees. He forcefully shoved his cock in Laws mouth till his nose reached curly pubes. Law would have smirked if he wouldn't be too occupied trying not to choke at the throbbing arousal which was pressed down his throat. The blond let out a loud groan and pulled Laws head back, so that just the head was inside his mouth, allowing Law to breath. Law gasped and tried to fill his lungs with as much air as possible before the other pushed in again. He started to thrust in Laws mouth without mercy. Saliva ran down the ravens chin and he slowly became dizzy, caused by the lack of oxygen. Finally the blond pulled out of Law completely and Law smiled up at him. He savored the pain in his throat and licked his lips in anticipation of what was going to come. 'Strip' the smaller ordered, a sadistic grin showing on his face. Law stood up while unbuttoning his shirt. He let it slide off his arms and on the ground, revealing his tanned upper body and all his tattoos. He undid his jeans, while pushing off his shoes, and pushed them down together with his boxers. Now he stood there completely naked, except for his socks. The blond swallowed hard and pushed Law against a stack of chairs, as hard as he could. Law gritted his teeth as pain exploded in his side. _'That guy is just what I need' _Law thought to himself. 'Is that all you can do?' was what he asked out loud in a teasing voice. 'You like it rough, little whore, don't you?' the blond replied as he grabbed Laws hair again and smashed his head against the chairs. His head felt like it would explode and his vision got blurry. He could feel something warm running down his temples. Before Law could recover from the impact the other placed the tip of his arousal at Laws entrance and without further warning pushed all the way in. Law couldn't hold back and screamed at the top of his lungs. The throbbing pain in his side and his head where forgotten when he felt the hot length penetrating his tight entrance. It felt like he would be impaled. He gasped but before he could even adjust the slightest bit the other had pulled out again and slammed back inside, burying himself completely in the now whimpering raven. Law felt like his insides were ripped apart. Especially because he hadn't recovered from the pounding from yesterday. It hurt like hell, still he started to move his hips, meeting the blonds thrusts. Said man laughed out loud. 'Your really an excellent slut, Law. You're screaming in pain but still moving your hips, inviting me to fuck you even harder' the other whispered is the ravens pierced ear. 'I like it rough' Law managed to mutter between two screams. That caused the other the laugh hysterically. He slammed Laws head against the chairs yet again. The raven was overwhelmed from the pain and just low moans and whimpers escaped him now. He felt pain in his entire body still he didn't do anything to prevent the blond from causing more pain. He liked it that way. He liked to feel the intensity from the throbbing pain that went through his whole body. He liked feeling the closeness to the other when he leaned forward to bite down hard on Laws shoulder. He liked feeling the pain increase till he nearly couldn't take it anymore. Most of all he just liked to feel. To feel anything beside the emptiness that was always inside him. To escape the numbness that seizes his whole being. He let the pain flow through him drowning in it. He snapped out of it when the blond let out a loud groan releasing his hot seed inside Laws tight walls. He let go of the hips he was clutching till now revealing some fresh bruises. Law, who had just lost his support, glided to the ground. He turned around, resting his back against the stack of chairs and dragging his knees towards his chest. He rested his head on his knees an smiled at the blond. 'It would be a pleasure if we could repeat our little encounter in the future' Law cooed making a sadistic grin appear on the smallers face. 'I couldn't possibly refuse such a good whore if he wants me that bad. And also you're cheap' he snickered , threw some bugs in Laws direction and left the room.

* * *

The moment was over. The pain slowly dulled allowing the numbness to returned. All emotions started to vanish leaving Law empty yet again. He felt like being swallowed by a black hole unable to do something against it. He was an empty shell that had to be filled with pain in order to feel anything at all.

Every day is the same. Nothing ever changes. There are just the same events happening over and over again. It is suffocating how he is disabled to move forward. There is nothing of true interest here. He nearly laughed out at his depressing thoughts when he remembered something. His gaze wandered to his left and he stared at the hidden couch. But this time there was no red-head. Law was almost disappointed and averted his eyes.

'Are you into rape or something?' came the emotionless voice from Kid. The ravens heart skipped a beat and his head snapped to his left again. Laws trademark smirk found his way back on his face. 'I just like it rough' Law replied. 'I think rough is kind of an understatement' Kid countered as he recalled the previous scene.

_When Law and the other entered Kid was thrilled, though he didn't dare to move. He didn't want the other two to notice him and leave. He heard Law say something, followed by the sound of a zipper. Now Kid dared to peek a little over the backrest and what he saw let his mouth go dry. The raven was nearly chocking on the member inside his mouth but didn't resist the slightest. When said man pulled out of Laws mouth Kid lay back, not wanting to risk getting discovered. It took all of Kids will power not to look up when the raven was ordered to strip. Kid swallowed hard and only looked up when he heard a thud and a hiss from Law. He had crashed into a stack of chairs. From now on Kid was unable to look away just like the other day. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a trail of blood on Laws temple. The blond was more brutal than the brunet but Law didn't fight back. Kid was baffled. The tanned teen was screaming in pain but instead of struggling to get away he met the others thrusts with his hips. He couldn't understand it. He wished the raven would fight back. He wanted Law to beat the shit out of the blond. He wanted to scream at him, ask him what the fuck was wrong with him but he couldn't move nor could he speak. All he could do was watch. And he did it till the blond left. As the door closed Laws smile dropped. His expression was blank and his eyes were full of sorrow. Suddenly Kid had to look away. No longer could he let his gaze upon the raven and he let himself fall back on the cushions._

'Do you want to try me next?' the raven offered, ripping Kid out of his line of thought as he spread his legs. 'Who would want to fuck a used whore?' Kid spit out. His voice was bitter and his lips were pressed together making a thin line. 'To bad' Law cooed. As he started to dress he could feel the fierce stare of the read-head. The raven was about to leave the room when he heard Kids irritated voice again 'You forgot your money'. 'That would have been to bad' Law returned, his smirk mocking him.

* * *

Kid clenched his fists after he got up. He tried to breath calmly as he walked towards the door. When he was about to press down the handle his rage took over. He slammed his fist into the wall leaving a hole. His knuckles were scrapped but the furious red-head didn't even notice. He needed to vent out his anger. He had no clue why he was so outraged in the first place but he was sure there was someone who deserved a beating and he would find him.

A frustrated red-head sat inside a bar and had one drink after another. He didn't find someone he could beat into a pulp. Different than his reputation Kid didn't go around beating everyone up that got on his nerves. He had some morals! It was his principle to never throw the first punch, although he did his best to provoke his opponents in doing so. Today he didn't succeed in pissing someone off to the extend where they would forget all caution and aim at the tall, well built red-head. He was just thinking of leaving when an annoyingly loud group entered the bar. The loudest of them all was someone Kid recognized the instant he lay his eyes upon him. It was the brunet that had fucked Law. Kid thought his mood was as bad as it could get but immediately was proven wrong when he saw the brunet walking towards one of the tables near him. They sat down and chattered about random stuff. When their topic changed towards sex, Kid got observant. He listened to every word spoken. As expected the brunet bragged about his latest encounter. 'I tell you that boy is a born slut. His screams and moans are just too sexy. He nearly begged to be violated. He's such a whore for letting everyone have him for a few bugs.' They all laughed and continued with their babbling while Kids hands began shaking. He saw red. He grit his teeth and felt his stomach tense up. When the brunet finally left for the toilet, Kid followed. He reached the bathroom at the same time as the smaller one, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall. A man in the bathroom hurried and left at the killer aura emitted from the red-head. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' the brunet shrieked. Sheer panic written all over his face. Kid didn't respond. He made a step towards the brunet cowering on the floor. The smaller tried to back off but his back was already touching the wall. Kid towered before him with murderous eyes. He brought the brunet up by his collar and hit him right in the face. His nose started to bleed and his lip was ripped. Only seconds later, before the brunet had even a chance to react, Kid placed a second punch in the others abdomen. The other gasped heavily. By now tears were running down his cheeks. 'Please, I can give you money but please stop' he whimpered. Kid let go of the collar and the other hit the ground. The red-head started to kick the other to his hearts content. He was merciless, although Laws violator screamed and begged. When the brunet went silent Kid stopped. He had completely lost it when he let out his anger at the smaller one. Pictures of a screaming Law popped up in his mind. Blood had flow out of the raven and he wanted the brunet to suffer even more pain. _'Shit...' _was all Kid could think when the other didn't react anymore. He was barley conscious. 'Don't touch Law ever again' Kid threatened his face inches away from the others. He went to the sink and washed the blood off his hands. He was as calm as somebody could be in such a situation and was oddly satisfied with himself. He had broken his rule to never hit first. This was something that hadn't had happened for a very long time.

* * *

**Thank you sooooooooo much for reading :3 please review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

One week had passed since Kid and Laws last encounter. It was night and Law sat in his apartment. In fact, it was his dads apartment but since Laws mum left with this disgusting guy, he hadn't seen his dad. A call on his birthday and a check every month was all he received for the last six years. He sat in an armchair facing an empty wall. But for the armchair, a sofa and some empty shelves the living room was empty. The kitchen looked like it was never used. Law just sat there and stared at the white of the wall, listening to the constant ticking of a clock. He felt so weak and exhausted. How long would this go on? How long would he have to repeat the same things over and over. Getting up, going to school, eating, pretending to listen to people, going home, study, sleep. The raven felt like he couldn't go on. He suddenly felt a lump building in is throat. He raised the bottle he was holding to his mouth an took a huge gulp of the burning liquid. Satisfied he felt the lump dissolve when the bourbon ran down his throat. Where was the meaning behind it? Why should he go on like this? There was no one who cared. There was nothing to look forward to.

Well, that was not completely true. There had been a guy who actually caught Laws interest. A specific red-head named Eustass Kid. He had met him twice in that crammed storage room. Usually Law had such sexual encounters three or four times a month in order to keep sane, but since their first meeting Law went there everyday, always bringing another guy. He had kept telling himself that this was just his normal need to feel close to someone, although in a sick and painful way, that drove him to get so many 'clients'. But now that he was in his apartment, all alone and on the whim of crying, though he didn't even know why, he couldn't deny it any longer. He had yearned to see the red-head.

_He just had sex yesterday but he was already looking for someone new. He was longing for the pain that could wipe out the numbness. That would free him from his apathy, even if it wouldn't last long. Law searched for a blond with spiky hair. He had history classes with him and he seemed to follow Law with his eyes a lot. The raven had seen said guy as he was bullying some elementary school kids on their way home. He pushed them on the ground and took their backpacks, tearing everything inside of it. As the kids cried the blond had laughed at them and had thrown their stuff across the street. For the ravens purpose that guy would do. He finally saw him as he walked into the toilet. He followed him. Relieved he noticed that the two of them were alone. That would make things easier. 'Wanna fuck?' Law asked bluntly. The blond looked around. As he finally came to the conclusion that Law spoke with him, he stared at him confused, unsure if he understood him right. Law rolled his eyes and approached the blond, wound his hands around his neck and whispered in his ear 'I asked, if you wanna fuck me.' The other swallowed hard enough for Law to hear. 'You know, I like it hard and rough'. Soon after, they stood in front of the storage room. Law felt a strange tingling sensation in his abdomen when they entered. His gaze immediately wandered to the place he saw the red-head yesterday. He felt a sting go through him as he was disappointed in not seeing the flaming red._

His whole body ached. Greenish, yellow and bluish, red bruises were everywhere on his body, especially on his hips, as most of the guys tended to grab him there while they fucked him. His insides where burning from the many dry and harsh penetrations. Sitting was hell but like always he appreciated the pain. It distracted him. He was less aware of his loneliness, that swallowed every other emotion till he was completely empty, when he could concentrate on the pain.

Law yearned for somebody, anybody to comfort him, to be there for him but he didn't dare to open up to anyone. When he couldn't take it anymore he would have sex. As painful as possible so that no attachments would arise . It was save. If he wouldn't let anybody get close to him he couldn't be hurt. He couldn't be left behind.

Law ignored the little voice inside his head that told him that curiosity for Kid was probably dangerous. He convinced himself that the red-head was simply interesting. Just something he wanted to play with for a little while. Nothing more. That's all, that's the whole reason why he wants to see him again. Also he knew, that he couldn't go on like that, as every little move needed a lot of effort. He decided it was time to change strategies and approach the ginger directly.

* * *

On the school roof stood someone with flaming red hair. His strands slightly waving in the soft breeze. He already had his tenth smoke today. He definitely was smoking to much lately. He had dark circles under his eyes, which didn't help with his fruitless efforts not to think about a certain raven with similar dark circles. Every time Kid looked into a mirror he was promptly reminded of Law. He hadn't had slept properly for days. Always when he closed his eyes he saw a bruised Law, blood running down his temple and flowing out of his ass, trailing down his long, slender legs. Kid would wake up in the middle of the night, dripping with sweat, because he thought he had heard Law scream. That was insane. He had to stop thinking about him. He should forget everything he saw about him but it was as if the images were burnt in his head and he couldn't get them out. The red-head was freaked out upon his strange behavior. He had completely lost it when he beat up that fucker. It scared him how he lost the control over himself. He snipped the cigarette butt over the railing. With a shaking hand he reached for the pack in his pocket. 'Shit!' Kid nearly shouted when he found the pack to be empty. He grabbed the package, lunged out and threw it as far as possible while screaming at the top of his lungs. He must have looked lunatic as he started to kick the railing while he continued to scream. Kid just hoped nobody would see him like this. He slumped to the ground, almost letting out a dry sob as he didn't know what to do anymore. He did everything so he would forget about the raven. He didn't visit the storage room, he stayed inside the classrooms and spent as little time as possible in the hallways to prevent bumping into Law by accident. Hell, he even stayed at home the last two days, trying to erase the memories by drinking as much as possible, without puking all over his floor. That only resulted in him having a murderous headache right now.

He simply didn't know what to do. Avoiding him certainly didn't help, but what should he do instead? Go and see him? What's the use, beside Kids pride being wrecked? He continued sitting there, looking up at the gray clouds slowly passing by. He sat like that for hours till he was frozen to the bone.

* * *

The next day Kid sat in history class, watching a movie. As his thoughts circled around the one topic that seemed to be the main thing in his fife lately, suddenly a thought flashed through his mind. All of a sudden he knew the solution to his problem. This would definitely work. It just had to work. Law was arousing him, so he simply had to get rid of his sexual frustration and he knew just the right person for it.

Bonney had long, pink dyed hair. She was very annoying in Kids opinion but she was an easy lay and incredibly hot. They were in an empty classroom, the red-head was leaning against the teacher's desk and Bonney kneeling before him, already fumbling with Kids zipper. She didn't hesitate and freed his still limp member. She closed her lips around his shaft and began to suck. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down fondling Kids member with her tongue. She glared up at him when her efforts showed no results and Kids cock continued to stay limp. Kids cheeks flushed. He never had a problem with his potency. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pressure applied on his dick. Unconsciously he imagined Laws teeth were slightly scraping over his member, not Bonneys, and that it were his lips closed tightly around him. Moments later his cock was erected to his full length. Pleased she quickened her pace. A soft sight escaped Kids mouth. As he felt the tongue circle the tip, he thrust his hip forward, burying his dick completely. Hot, moist walls surrounding it. He grabbed the head before him and was steadily increasing his pace. The nose was brushing through his pubic hair and his balls were bouncing against the chin of the one before him. His pleasure was increasing with each thrust. He made one final, hard thrust and came, his sperm running down the throat he was penetrating. 'Ngh...Law..' Kid moaned. He let go of the head. As soon as Bonney was released, she burst out laughing. 'HAHAHA did you just say Law? Hahaha...you're gay now? God, I can't believe it, the Eustass Kid is into Trafalgar Law.' Kid moved quickly forward, grabbing Bonneys throat, strangling her. Her eyes went wide and she struggled to fill her lungs with air. Kid brought his face in front of hers so that she could feel his breath. 'Shut your fucking mouth' Kid growled, his voice threatening low. Bonney trembled in fear. Kid shoved her into a table behind her. He was disgusted by her and was mad at himself. He had wanted to distract himself from Law and achieved the opposite.

* * *

A red-head with an incredibly foul mood leaned against a wall in the yard, opening a new package of cigarettes. He glared at everybody who passed by. Soon no one dared to go near the red-head, which satisfied the ginger to no end. At least nobody would bother him while he tried to find a solution for his problem. Everyone avoided him, except for one tall man who aimed towards the bad-tempered male. Kid couldn't belief his eyes as the cause of all his problems walked towards him, showing a disdainful smirk. His palms got sweaty and his mouth went dry. He glared at Law, anger flaring up in his eyes.

The raven was not intimidated by the fuming Kid. 'Hey Eustass-ya, whats up?' cooed the raven as he reached the red-head. The taller kept staring at the other. His mind was blank. Even if he would have been able to think of something to say, he highly doubted that he would have been able to say some coherent words. 'Not very talkative, aren't we?' Kid clenched his fists. As the red-head didn't respond Law continued 'I missed you the last few days in our little hideout' Kids heart skipped a beat at the words and he raised an eyebrow. _'Missed me?... What the fuck? He missed me, seriously?!' _'You know,' the raven started and brushed over Kids cheeks with the tips of his fingers. 'I wondered if we could hook up someday. I bet you would top everyone I had till now.' Laws grin got wider as he suggested that, even showing some teeth. The ginger felt his chest tighten. _'Of course. What else should he want from me...' _'Get lost!' Kid growled, his voice threatening low. 'Come on, Eustass-ya. We could have a lot of fun. You surely already noticed that my partners can use me to their hearts content.' the raven whispered in the others ear. 'You think I'm as sick as you and the scum you invite to fuck you? Get the fuck lost before I beat the shit out of you!' Kid snapped at him. He had a hard time trying not to lunge out and hit Law straight in the face. 'Too bad, maybe next time' Law replied, his voice dripping with sweetness. Kid was desperate to get away from the raven but refused to walk away first. He didn't want to show any weakness. He sighted relieved when the raven turned around and left.

The red-head felt dizzy. He had tried so hard to avoid Law, but now said man came to him. For Kid that all felt like a bad joke. What did he do to deserve this? Well, probably a lot but still it was unfair. Normally he solved his problems with his fists but he couldn't do it in this situation. He simply didn't want Law to get hurt even more.

Kid closed his eyes and tried to calm down when he was interrupted by a squeaky voice. Annoyed he opened his eyes. 'You also know Trafalgar Law in _that_ way?' 'What way?' the ginger growled. 'You know... he's a damn good lay' the guy with the squeaky voice replied, a smug smile on his face. Before Kid could process what he was doing, the other already lay on the ground, his lip ripped and blood running down his chin. The other lifted his hand to his ripped lip and regarded the blood on his fingertips. Before he fully realized what just happened Kid was gone.

The red-head was fleeing as fast as he could. Away from the guy with the squeaky voice, away from school and away from Law. Running away was something Kid never did. He despised people who ran from fights. If you were a real man, you would confront your problems even if you fought a lost battle. Apparently he was no real man.

Kid was disgusted with himself. He trampled on his most important principles , but why? He couldn't understand it. Why was he getting so damn irritated every time someone spoke about Law in such a way? And why couldn't he just beat up the man to blame for all of his problems? At the moment he felt so bad he could have cried. He couldn't take it anymore. Why wouldn't the images of Laws self-destructive behavior just leave him alone? To whom would he have to pray so that it stopped? Who would he have to beg? Just what the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

Law sat on a staircase that was rarely used. Three days had passed since the raven tried a move on the red-head._'Well, I pretty much fucked that up.'_ He hadn't dared to start another approach since then. He would have never assumed that Kid would get so mad. He had thought it would be easy to twist him around his little finger. Obviously he was wrong, though he couldn't comprehend why. He was sure the ginger had gotten a boner at the time he watched him being fucked when they met the first time. He never thought that he would get rejected by him. Also he didn't expect how he would reacted to the rejection.

He had managed to escape from Kid with his expression as always, but as soon as he had turned his back towards him his smile had dropped. The whole day he had been unable to maintain his aloof manner. His heart felt heavy because the red-head was apparently disgusted by him. Why wouldn't he? He had shown Kid the worst of him. _'I guess I should be glad that he hadn't told anyone, at least not yet'_ Law laughed dryly, although he would have rather cried. He felt miserable and just wanted to go home, lay on his bed, pull the blanket over his head and forget that there existed anything outside his room.

He didn't think it was possible, but his mood got worse. A group of people walked past him, though they didn't seem to notice him. The raven immediately recognized one of them, although he did look a bit different as when he had seen him the last time. The brunet wore a cast around his right arm, had a black eye and was slightly limping. They stopped just around the corner from where Law sat. 'That fucker's gonna pay for that. He will be hurt twice as much as I was when we're finished with him. He's gonna beg me to stop' the brunet growled. Well, it was probably the brunet but Law wasn't to sure about that. 'What the hell is wrong with him anyway?' a higher voice asked. 'Who knows. That Eustass fucker is just fucking mad.' _'Eustass... did Eustass beat him up?' _'Of course he's not right in his head. He told me not to touch Law again. Seriously, that's bullshit. That guy's a fucking whore.' Law heard footsteps again and the voices slowly got less noisy.

Eyes wide, the raven sat on the stairs, unable to move. His heart was beating way to fast and he wondered if he heard that correctly. Kid had beat up the brunet, because of him. Law couldn't believe it but he hoped desperately that it was like that. Nevertheless he forbade himself to feel too happy about it. It would have been to painful, if he had heard them wrong and his hopes got shattered.

* * *

Kid didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to see Bonney, he didn't want to get laughed at again, he didn't want to see Law again, he didn't want to see one of his sex friend again. He wanted to prevent any situation, that would cause him to lose control again.

Kid reached school 30 minutes late. He had pondered to long if he should go or not, eventually he decided it would be worse to sit at home and drown in self-pity all day. He approached the back entry, as it would attract less attention, and was promptly stopped by a bunch of guys. Three of them held metal pipes, one a baseball bat and one was simply clenching his fists. The red-head stopped at the sight of the five men before him. It was obvious they were after him the way they regarded him. Normally he would've been thrilled, but five at once was much to handle, even for him. As he still tried to figure out how he could manage to get into the building without a fight, a sixth person stepped out of the building. An evil smirk appeared on Kids face, as he saw the cast the brunet got after their last encounter. 'We're gonna wipe that stupid grin from your face, Eustass!' the limping man yelled. 'As much as I'd like to see that, but I'm afraid I must decline.' Kid said mockingly, taking a step forward. He was promptly stopped, yet again, as a guy with longer hair held a pipe right under his chin. 'You know, I even had to spend two fucking days at the hospital.' Kid slowly started to get annoyed by the brunet. 'That doesn't concern me' Kid replied dryly. He took another step forward, shoving away the metal pipe. This time he had to doge a fist thrown at him. As he paused the brunet spoke again. 'Oh well, it does, because I'm pretty mad about it and you're gonna pay for it' he smiled when he spoke his thread. 'You think you can beat me up? Don't make me laugh.' 'The beating is not gonna be the only punishment. You were so concerned about Laws chastity, as you forbade me to touch him ever again, so I decided I would let some of my guys have a little fun with him.' For a moment Kids heart stopped. 'What the hell did you fuckers do to him?' the red-heads voice was faint. 'We haven't done anything. Not yet. But as we are talking right now, someone is raping Law until he's unable to walk for the next week.' The bunch of guys laughed while Kid just stood there, processing what he just heard. Laws was going to be raped because of him. He never wanted something like that to happen. It was all his fault. Kid felt despair overtaking his mind when one thought crossed his mind. He must save him. He had to prevent it. Kid completely concentrated on this thought and moved. He had grabbed one of the laughing guys at his wrist and twisted it, generating a crunching sound. The hurt man fell to his knees and pressed his hand against his chest, tears running down his cheeks. The others stopped laughing and looked from Kid to their hurt comrade and back. Now the one with a baseball bat stormed forward, aiming at Kids head. The ginger waited till the last second and took a step sidewise, striking a hit right at the attackers temple, knocking him out. _'Two down, three to go' _Kid grinned, hoping it would discourage the remaining three. A fist flew at Kid, aiming for his abdomen. He reacted immediately, catching the arm before the fist reached him. While he did, he didn't notice the long haired man sneaking in from behind, slamming his metal pipe against Kids ribs. Kid let a scream escape him as he stumbled, trying to find his balance. Luckily the guy was obviously a weakling. Otherwise one or two ribs would've been broken by now. He held his side and glared at the man who had hit him. _'I don't have time for this bullshit'_ He took two fast steps forward, too fast for his target, grabbed the long haired mans arm and threw him over his shoulder. He could hear all the air escaping the one lying on the ground. Kid wasted no time and stomped down on his leg, certainly breaking it. The man screamed and the red-head twirled around, not a moment too soon, dodging another attack from a pipe. As his opponent lunged out again Kids right fist had already hit his abdomen, just to be replaced by his left moments later, generating a second thud. The guy slumped to the ground, leaving just one to beat. Kids side hurt like hell but he refused to show it. He had to look invulnerable in order to discourage the one who was left. Apparently it worked, as the guy started to run in the opposite direction.

The brunet stood in front of the entrance, baffled. His eyes were widened in fear as he stared at a nearer coming Kid. He fell on his knees and looked up at the ginger towering before him. Kid grabbed his collar and spilled out just three words 'Where is he?' 'Storage room. On the second floor' the brunet managed to say, his voice trembling. Kid started to run, repeating one sentence over and over. 'Please let me be on time.'

* * *

The first thing Law noticed, was that his head hurt. A pulsating pain came from the back of his head. The second thing he noticed, was that he couldn't move his arms. Slowly he opened his eyes, but his vision was still blurry. After he blinked a few times he recognized the all too well known storage room. He looked upwards to find his hands bound to the stack of chairs he was leaning against. They were fixated with zip ties, cutting in his wrists. A man stepped out of the shadow of a corner, his hair as black as Laws and his nose was pierced with a ring. 'Ooh, you're finally awake. That's great, it would've been just half as much fun if you would've stayed unconscious.' he snickered and took a few steps towards Law. Slowly, but steady, the memory of what had happened came back to him.

_He headed towards the vending machines. He badly needed a cup of coffee. As he took his hot, steaming coffee, the raven heard footsteps coming in his direction. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow when the man stopped in front of him. It was an all to familiar face that appeared. 'Hello, Law.' the brunet cooed. 'You could have told me you were in a relationship before you invited me to hook up with you.' 'I honestly don't know what our talking about' Law replied dryly. 'Oh, really? So it's an unrequited love that Eustass has for you? Somehow that is amusing.' the grin on the brunets face grew. Laws heart started to race. 'Don't talk bullshit. Eustass and I have nothing to do with each other.' 'You're sure about that? Well, we'll see that.' Suddenly he felt pain exploding on the back of his head._

That was the last thing Law remembered before everything went black. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious. For a brief moment he had forgotten about the others presence but was promptly reminded as the other knelt down before him and grabbed his chin, tilting his head towards him. 'You really are a pretty boy. I kind of understand why everyone is making such a fuss about you.' 'If you wanted to hook up with me, you wouldn't have had to knock me out.' Law sneered. 'Don't get cocky. This all is just to punish Kid. He messed with the wrong person this time' _'So it is thanks to Eustass that I'm in this situation.' _Law thought, but instead of angry he felt a warmth spreading in his chest. He hadn't heard them wrong when they spoke about Kid beating the brunet because of him. Maybe he had a chance after all. _'A chance...?' _Did he really want more than just sex? He couldn't fool himself anymore. Yes, he wanted more. Much more. He couldn't deny it any longer, he fell in love with the bad-tempered red-head. A humorless laugh escaped him. The raven had tried so hard not to get close to anybody and now he fell in love, just like that. It was like a bad joke. Law got interrupted in his line of thought, as the other spoke again 'Hey, don't get distracted here. I'll make sure that you regret ever getting involved with Kid. I'm going to rape you, till you're not even able to beg me to stop' he laughed and continued to speak. 'And while I'm taking care of you, the others will ensure that that little friend of yours has to attend the hospital for a very long time.' Laws eyes widened in shock 'What?!' he couldn't hide his panic as his voice was higher than usual. 'Oh yeah, we're gonna have a lot of fun.' He tore Laws shirt and threw it somewhere behind them. But Law wasn't scared of the chance of being raped, it would hardly make any difference to his other sexual encounters, but he was scared because of Kid. He didn't even notice when the other started to fumble with his zipper. His mind was completely occupied with thoughts about the red-head. Will he be all right? How many are after him? Will he be able to fight them off? Will he come to rescue him? Law couldn't help it, but he desperately wanted him to come. He hoped for the ginger to come for him. But he feared Kid would just abandon him like everyone else. And why wouldn't he? He had just problems because of him.

* * *

The door flew open and a heavy breathing, enraged Kid stood in the frame, hindering Law to think any further. The red-head scanned the room, spotting Law. He immediately noticed his bound wrists and his missing shirt. His eyes wandered down and noticed the open but still dressed trousers. _'Thank god, nothing happened to him.' _he was incredibly relieved and for the first time since he heard that Law might be in danger, he relaxed a little bit. 'What do you think you're doing, fuckhead' he growled, slowly moving towards the baffled Law and the shocked guy with the nose piercing. 'W...why are you here? Wha...what about t...the others?' he stuttered. 'I beat them up. If you don't want to end like them get lost. NOW!' he screamed the last word. The other will definitely end up like the rest of them, but right now Kid wanted him just to be gone, so that he could make sure that the raven was really all right. Like expected the other jumped to his feet and stormed out.

Law couldn't believe it. Kid really came. He could have cried out of joy. His gaze was fixed on the man with the flaming red hair. He barely took notice of the guy, who had been about to rape him, and how he was running away. Law wanted to throw his arms around the tall man before him and never let go, but instead he said 'Well then, did you come to take his place?' _'Oh god, what am I saying? I didn't mean to say something like that!'. _Kids expression got hard. _'Well, what did I expect? Of course he wouldn't be crying out of joy to be rescued by me. I guess I should just be thankful that nothing worse had happened.' _the ginger thought, getting a little depressed. He stared at Law for a moment and then knelt down in front of him to free his hands. 'Don't you want to continue where you interrupted the other?' _'Why can't I just shut my fucking mouth?'_ Law was so used to say whatever would keep people distanced from him, that he couldn't stop the words from slipping from his mouth.

'Don't get me wrong, I didn't come because I have a thing for you or something like that. I'm just here because it was my fault in the first place. You're in this situation because I fucked up, so it's my responsibility to clean up my mess, which includes helping you. Nothing more.' He finally managed to open the zip tie around Laws hands and the ravens arms fell down to his sides. 'Now we don't have anything to do with each other anymore.'

Law had expected something like that but he had never thought that he would actually cry because of it. Tears collected at the corners of his eyes and seconds later were running down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in years, he wasn't able to. It hurt. It was more painful than being taken by force. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He couldn't breathe. For the first time in his life he wished himself back into his apathetic state. He wished for the seizing emptiness, but this time everything inside him was agonizing pain. Once again he would be left.

Kid was terrified. He had anticipated a mocking comment from Law, but instead the other cried. The tears streamed down as hard sobs shook his body. 'Wh...what the hell is wrong?' Kid asked disturbed. 'Why don't you want me? Am I not good enough? Is it because I slept with all the other guys? Why did you come to rescue me, if you planned to leave me afterwards?' The realization hit Kid like a hammer. _'Does Law...does he actually like me?'_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, I hope the chapter was ok. ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. It is kind of short but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless.**

* * *

Kid pressed his lips against Laws, whose eyes widened in surprise. Kid broke their kiss but kept his face near, so that he could feel Laws hot breath on his face. 'I don't want to be like the other guys to you.' What was Kid saying? 'You're not like them.' Law sobbed. 'So I'm special to you?' Kid asked, half teasingly, half seriously. 'Even if it would be like that, what about it? The situation is the same, you still don't like me.' Law looked away. It was impossible for him to look at Kid any longer. 'But I do.' the red-head said simply, his expression earnest. The moment he said it, he realized it was true. All the time he had decided to overlook the obvious answer why he always thought about Law, why he lost control and beat up that guy, why he was scared to death when he thought Law would be raped and why his heart pounded faster then ever right now as he knelt before the raven. He loved the crying man in front of him.

Laws head had snapped back at the gingers words, his eyes meeting Kids. Disbelieve was written all over his face. 'But I don't just want your body. I want all of you' Kid said softly, placing a soft kiss on Laws temple, 'I want your body...' He kissed a path down along the neck, stopping at the mold between the neck and the shoulder. '...your heart...' He continued to kiss downwards and paused at Laws chest to nibble at the tanned skin, leaving a soft red mark to stress his words. '...and I want everything else you have. You're mine and mine alone.' Kid nearly whispered the last words as his hands stroked up and down Laws naked upper body, feeling the tender skin beneath them. He felt that the raven was slightly shaking. Kid looked back up at Law. His mouth was dry and his heart pounded so fast and hard that Kid wondered if it might explode. He was nervous and scared. Scared that he misinterpreted Laws behavior and to be rejected by the man before him.

Law just sat there baffled. _'Was that a confession?' _He couldn't quite comprehend the words of the red-head. For a while they both just stared at each other, completely frozen in their movements. It seemed like all eternity to Kid and his fear of rejection grew with every second he stared at he raven male. _'Maybe I was wrong after all.'_ Laws eyes where wide in surprise and the tears had left trails down his cheeks. His trademark smile was missing. Kid was about to stand up and get away from here, saving the last bit of his pride, when Law reached out, looped his arms around the gingers neck and pulled Kid closer smashing their lips together. Now it was Kids turn to be surprised when Law buried his hands in his thick, red hair and softly bit down on his lower lip, begging for entry. He immediately opened his mouth allowing the raven to slip in his tongue. Law explored the red-heads hot cavern. He trailed along the row of teeth and licked the underside of Kids tongue. The taller moaned into the kiss as Law softly licked over his gums, which left a prickling sensation. Law smirked at that reaction. 'So responsive' the raven teased. Kid grunted and separated himself from Law. He leaned forward and bit the shell of the pierced ear. Law hissed and Kid started licking where he just bit down. Shivers ran down the tanned mans spine as he heard the licking noises and felt Kids hot breath on his ear. The red-head slowly moved downwards, licking and kissing Laws neck. When he reached the collarbone he bit down earning a loud groan from Law. 'Who is the responsive now?' Kid muttered, a wide grin appearing on his face. He licked and sucked on the bite, leaving a red mark. He placed his hands on Laws hips and moved them slowly upwards, trailing the lines of Laws abs, feeling a thin layer of sweat. He lifted his left hand to the ravens nipple and pinched it. 'Ngh...stop it!' Law panted. 'I think not. We're just getting started here' Kid replied, biting down on the other nipple. 'Ahhh' Law arched his back. 'Seems like I've found a sensitive spot' the red-head chuckled. 'Shut up' Law pressed out, grabbing Kids flaming hair as the red-head started to harass the right nipple with his tongue and rubbing over the other with his thump. Kid moved downwards, slightly scraping the tanned skin with his teeth, playfully biting down from time to time and caressing the marks he left with his tongue. Law was breathing heavily by now and his trousers were uncomfortably tight. Kid seemed to notice that too when he reached his waistband. He unbuckled the belt and opened the button. He clamped the zipper between his teeth, glanced up at Law and smirked at the sight. The raven was sweating and breathing heavily. With half-closed eyes he looked down on the red-head who slowly pulled down the zipper with his mouth. 'Lift your ass' Kid ordered and Law obeyed instantly, which enabled the ginger to pull down the jeans and boxers with one swift movement. The raven hissed as the cold air hit his hot skin, his arousal was standing up proudly. 'Your leaking, Law' the taller whispered as he licked the shell of the ravens ear again. Kid sat between Laws spread legs and reached for the throbbing and exposed member. He closed his hand around the shaft and spread the precum on the tip. He started to move up and down, agonizingly slow. 'Nh...ah..haa...ahhh' Law moaned and thrust up in Kids hand. 'There's somebody really needy already.' the ginger chuckled and pinned Laws hips down with his free hand. The raven squirmed as Kid continued with his slow pace. 'Eustass-ya...ahhh...faster..ngh..aaaah' 'Beg for it!' the red-head demanded. Law nearly went nuts at the agonizing speed, but had enough of his mind left to care for his pride. He wouldn't beg. '...haa...Never...aaah...ahh' he managed to press out between his moans and heavy breaths. Kid laughed but started to move faster. As much as he liked the view of an panting and squirming Law underneath him, but like this they wouldn't get anywhere. He caressed the head with his palm, spreading the leaking liquid on his hand. With the now lubricated hand he started to move up and down again, feeling the pulsating veins on the shaft. Kid leaned forward kissing the tip. He closed his lips around the head of Laws arousal and circled it with his tongue. His hand moved to the balls and started to squeeze gently. Slowly moving his head down he swallowed more and more of Laws cock.

The sight before him made the raven swallow hard. Kid started to bob his head up and down, taking in all of his length. He let his tongue trail along the underside of the erection, applying pressure to a thick vein. Law went crazy as Kids muscles tightened around him every time the other swallowed. But although the red-head tried to swallow around Laws cock, the saliva soon started dripping from the corner of his mouth, running down his chin.

Law couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and with a scream, he had unsuccessfully tried to muffle with biting his lower lip, he came inside Kids mouth. The red-head started to swallow Laws sperm that came in three big loads. He sucked a few last times, making sure to catch even the last drop of the hot liquid. Laws member was released from Kids mouth. The red-head smirked and licked up the drops that had escaped him.

Kid regarded Law from head to toe. He was mesmerized from his slender body, his long legs, his tattoos and his incredibly smooth, tanned skin. The raven was breathing heavily and was slowly coming down from his high. He lazily opened his eyes and looked down at Kid, smiling sheepishly. 'I guess it's my turn to return the favor.' Law cooed, still slightly out of breath. He made advances to stand up, but was immediately pushed down again. 'Don't you dare to move without my permission.' Kid stated threatening, pressing his hands against Laws shoulder and pushing him back. The raven was surprised but let the red-head do as he pleased.

Kid pushed three fingers into Laws mouth. He pushed them completely inside, which caused the raven to choke. When Kid pulled them outside a little Law began sucking. He moved his head, sliding the fingers out and back in, again and again. The red-head was scissoring his fingers. Law fondled each finger with his tongue, covering them with his saliva. When Kid decided they were wet enough he pulled them out, placing the first finger at Laws entrance. He glanced back at him, asking for permission to push in. as Law nodded he thrusted his finger in. The raven was used to much harder and more painful penetrations, still Kid gave him time to adjust. As he felt the muscles relax he started to move. The ginger twisted his finger, searching for a certain spot. Suddenly Law arched his back and moaned. Content to have found the spot Kid added a second finger, always aiming for Laws sweet spot. Said man moaned loudly and reached with his hands for Kid. 'Ngh...Kid...haa aah..please...' He wouldn't have to say that twice as Kid leaned forward, allowing Law to wrap his arms around his neck and muffled the escaping moans with his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and the raven could taste himself in Kids mouth. He panted in the kiss and Kid smiled. He pushed in the last finger and twisted and scissored them inside Law. His member was rock hard once again and in search for friction Law thrust his hips up in the air. 'Haaa...hmm...Kid..ah..not enough' Law moaned. This was no moment to soon. The red-heads arousal was almost painfully hard. He pulled his fingers out and pushed his trousers to his knees. His member sprung out of his boxers as he pulled them down. He was leaking with precum and he fisted his throbbing cock to spread the liquid all over it as lubricant. Kid grabbed the tanned thighs and pushed them back. Law took hold of the red-heads member and directed it to his entrance. Kid slowly pushed the head inside, spreading the muscle. Laws walls were really tight around him and he waited a few moments for Law to adjust. As he felt the grip of the muscles ease, he pushed in completely with one hard thrust. Law gasped as pain and pleasure mixed to an overwhelming sensation. He felt Kids hot arousal throbbing inside him. Slowly Kid pulled out again, till just the tip was still inside the raven and thrusted back in, earning a loud moan from Law. He was steadily increasing his pace and his thrusts became harder.

Kid turned Law so that he lay on his side, resting the top leg on his shoulder. With the change of angle he was buried even deeper inside the raven. 'Ngh...aaah...right there' Law moaned when Kid brushed along his prostate. With each following thrust he tried to hit the bundle of nerves that would make Law squirm underneath him. Luckily for Law, he succeeded in hitting his sweet spot dead on with each push inside him. Law felt more and more pleasure build up inside him. He reached for his throbbing member that screamed for attention. Laws hands wandered down just to be grabbed by one of Kids large hands. 'Haven't I told you, you're not allowed to do something without my permission.' Kid was breathing harder than just moments ago. Satisfied he saw that Law clenched his fists to obey his order. As reward Kid reached for the ravens arousal. He closed his hand around it and started to move it up and down. As he reached the tip he harassed it with his thumb. Kid could feel his climax come closer, but he definitely refused to release before Law. He quickened his pace and synchronized his thrusts with the movements of his hand.

Law started to see stars dancing before him. It was to much for him and as Kid started to pinch his nipple with his free hand, Law came. 'AAAH...KID!' he screamed. Law grabbed Kids upper arm as he released two loads of hot sperm on the floor. As the walls tightened around the red-heads cock and he heard the raven scream his name, Kid couldn't hold it any longer. He came, shooting his thick load inside Law. He continued to move his hips, riding out his orgasm.

Kid fell to the ground right behind Law, pulling the ravens back to his chest. He hugged him tightly and kissed him on his silky hair. They were both panting hard. Kid came down from his high first and pulled out of Law. The raven let out a disapproving sigh at the loss, which caused the red-head to chuckle. 'You don't have to be so disappointed, from now on I'll make sure your ass is often filled.' At the words Law turned around and smiled at the ginger. 'Don't get so cocky, Eustass-ya. You have to ask me for permission nicely before you're allowed to do anything.' 'I'll take what belongs to me whenever I want. And I'll make sure you're even begging for it' the red-head replied. He leaned forward, placing gentle kisses on Laws forehead and temple. The raven grabbed Kids hair and pulled him closer for an affectionate kiss. _'Well, I guess I really belong to him.' _Law thought, a warmth filling his whole body. 'If you get to decide everything for me, you better take good care of me' the raven stated. 'Of course I will,' Kid moved closer to Laws ear to whisper the rest of the sentence right in his ear, 'because I love you.'

* * *

**I hope you liked the story and thank you soooo much for reading! xDD  
**


End file.
